gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-010/R1 Zabanya Repair
History With the conclusion of the ELS War, most of Celestial Being's Gundams were damaged beyond repair or MIA. The only mobile suit to survive relatively unscathed was Gundam Zabanya. Lacking the resources to repair the Gundam, Zabanya was shipped into storage until such a time that either Celestial Being could repair it or another organization could put it to use. After CB disbanded, Zanbanya and it's GN-Drive were given to the Earth Sphere Federation as a sign of their approval. At some point in time Zabanya was abandonded and forgotten for 74 years, it would remain there until discovered by Gundam Meister Strafe Lenardo. Shortly after Strafe reactivated "Mobile Suit Incorporated" and began to extensively study Zabanya. After Star Strike became active again after 89 years, Strafe set out to fully repair and upgrade the Gundam for use in the war. The repaired Zabanya was one of the few mobile suits able to hold it's own against the True Guardian and the Guardian X. The 2nd to do so despite it's lack of a Nanite Reactor. Design Zabanya retained all of it's previous features and weapons. Having witnessed their effectiveness in battle, Strafe opted to upgrade them to modern standards. While retaining it's heavy assault designation, Zabanya was upgraded to feature a new stealth capability. Zabanya could now utilize an improved Optical Camouflage to render itself completely invisible. The invisibility was uneffected by beam fire, improving the Gundam's combat capability greatly as Zabanya could now attack targets without having to worry about being targeted and without becoming visible. The Missile Pods of Zabanya were replaced with new pods to allow greater missile storage. These new pods could contain up to 120 GN Missiles without adding extra weight to the Gundam. Like the originals, these pods could fire all missiles at once or in small groups. When all the missiles were depleted, the pilot could jettison the pods to lighten the mobile suit. The pods would then become armor bits that would intercept enemy fire and periodically dock with Zabanya for recharge. The bits of Zabanya were greatly improved. Ten more holster bits were installed onto the shoulders, bringing them up to a grand total of 20 bits. The holster bits could now also rotate 360 degrees completely around the Gundam. This allowed them to form a formidable defense from any angle. While docked the holster bits could amplify particle beams in a manner similar to the 0 Raiser. With the inclusion of an additional ten holster bits, the rifle bits Zabanya could utilize also doubled in number. The new rifle bits remained largely unchanged in terms of function from the original bits, the only difference being improved particle utilization and expanded operation time through GN-Capacitors. A group of four rifle bits could now generate a GN-Field for additional protection and firepower, similar to Seravee. An upgrade to the Holster Bits allowed the rifle bits to be able to deploy without detaching from Zabanya, improving the defensive capability of the holster bits while improving sortie time and combat capability. The Bit Control System was upgraded to where a human and a haro unit could effectively co-manage the Gundam and the bits without additional support. A new Quantum Brainwave interface allowed an innovade/innovator pilot to manage everything at once with ease. This was an improvement over the original Zabanya which required two Haro's to delegate commands. The Holographic Targeting System was upgraded to allow use outside of Trans Am. Though for even longer ranges the system could be used in conjunction with Trans Am to target anything within the range of 20 kilometers. Zabanya had it's armor completely stripped and replaced with a new regenium composite armor. With regenium's incredible particle channeling and absorbing properties, this served to boost both Zabanya's defensive and offensive capability. The self regeneration trait of regenium also made Zabanya virtually indestructible to attack. The bits were also manufactured from regenium. Zabanya retained it's GN-Drive, remaining the only mobile suit still utilizing one of the first five GN-Drives. Equipment *'Beam saber:' Zabanya was equipped with two new beam sabers for close combat. *'Rifle Bits:' The rifle bits were stored in the holster bits when inactive or recharging. When needed, the bits could immediately deploy to engage multiple mobile suits at once. A group of four rifle bits could generate a GN-Field for additional protection and firepower, similar to Seravee. Zabanya was equipped with twenty rifle bits. *'Holster Bits:' The holster bits were carried over and improved from the original Zabanya. With an additional ten bits added, the Gundam was equipped with twenty holster bits. The bits could rotate a full 360 degrees around the Gundam, creating a formidable defense. *'GN-Missile:' The armor of Zabanya was laced with several missile pods to equip a grand total of 120 GN-Missiles. When the missiles were depleted, the missile pods could be shed to lighten the Gundam. *'Particle Disruption Missile:' Zabanya was equipped with six particle disruption missiles. These missiles, when detonated, released a cloud that served as a defensive barrier to particle beams, completely negating any beam to come in contact for seven minutes. *'Sniper Bits:' Zabanya was equipped with four new sniper rifle bits for long range combat. The bits acted just like the rifle bits except were capable of a much greater firing range. The sniper bits could be utilized as hand held sniper rifles. *'Beam Rifle:' Zabanya was equipped with two new beam rifles for medium to long range combat. These rifles served a similar purpose as the GN-Katars in that they were beam coated and could block beam sabers as a result. Features *'Holographic Targeting System:' The Holographic Targeting System was upgraded to allow use outside of Trans Am. Though for even longer ranges the system could be used in conjunction with Trans Am to target anything within the range of 20 kilometers. *'Optical Camoflauge:' Zabanya was equipped with a new optical camouflage to allow complete invisibility in and out of combat. *'Quantum Brainwave Interface:' An Innovade/Innovator pilot could utilize their quantum brainwaves to remotely control the bits utilized by Zabanya. *'Bit Control System' *'Trans Am' Photo Gallery Zabanya Barrage.jpg|Zabanya unleashing a barrage of beam fire Zabanya's_Rifle_Bit.png|Rifle Bits in full deployment Trivia *The God of Beam Spam is scheduled to make an appearance in Gundam 00S: Crossover. It will be piloted by Gundam Meister Longshot.